Final Battle
by Derp.Me
Summary: I wrote this for my friend Meg, for her birthday So again, Happy birthday Meg!


"H-Hey Beelzebumon wait up!" Meg scrambled up the rocky mountainside after her dark digimon. He didn't slow in the least. Eye twitching in annoyance, she clenched her teeth. "HEY!!!" She bellowed. He stopped and looked back, face pretty much void of all emotion, save amusement. "You humans really are slow aren't you?" He swooped down, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air with him. "After all this time you still have such a low opinion of us, even though we're the dominant race." She said, making herself comfortable. "Well your idiots." He growled, thinking of a certain person. "Hey! I'm offended by that!" Meg said, smacking him upside the head. "Ow! Hey don't be so violent while I'm flying!" He snapped, shifting her in his arms to carry her bridal style. "Well don't be such a meanie-butt." She smirked. He swooped towards the ground and deposited her there. Then he landed himself, and pulled out his gun. "Let's go...and be careful." Meg nodded, and followed him as he snuck up to the castle on the hill above.

"Pretty soon the digital world shall be ours!" Devimon cackled, running his fingers through the fur of a BlackGatomon, Hime. Sphinx, a bright pink Impmon, rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall, setting random things on fire. "You think that no one will resist?" She asked. "Why would anyone resist after the example we made of that last village?" Hime purred, and Devimon smiled." Good kitty." he said, and she rubbed up against his side. Sphinx turned around, and gagged to herself. If he wasn't paying her to be his assassin, she wouldn't even be here.

Suddenly, her ears perked up."Someone's here..." She said, and darted into the hallways, using secret passages to get where she wanted faster than the others. Finally, in the east corridor, she spotted them. It was a digimon and his human tamer. And she recognized them all too well. It was Lord Beelzebumon, the REAL owner of this castle. He was, at the moment, a wanted criminal, charged with treason towards our Lord Devimon, who was a fake. Sphinx's fur bristled, and she ran back along the passage, and into one of the many dungeons. A human girl sat in the farthest one, screaming random songs at the top of her lungs. When she saw Sphinx, her dark eyes flashed with hatred." Hello you dirty traitor." She spat. Sphinx looked down." I told you I had no choice..." She said. "No choice my ass." The girl hissed venomously. "Look! There's no time! Lord Beelzebumon is on his way to Devimon with his tamer, an dthey're about to get obliterated! You have to help me to digivolve!" The girl eyed her up and down, then, after finally deciding that she was telling the truth, pulled out a black and pink digivice. Sphinx started to glow with a soft pink light, and soon, where she used to stand, stood a Lady Beelzebumon. Her bright pink hair cascaded over her back, and she kicked the heavy metal door. it sprung open easily, and she pulled the girl out. "C'mon!"

They ran down the hallway, their feet pounding against the hard stones. Gunshots sounded from the main hall, and Sphinx ran faster. Her tamer, Kali followed, struggling to keep up. They ran into the ballroom, and saw the horrible sight that was there.

"Meg! hide somewhere!" Beelzebumon shouted at her, shoving her behind Devimon's throne. Devimon swooped at him, and Black Gatomon hissed. "Death Claw!" Devimon shouted, slashing Beelzebumon with his claws. Beelzebumon dodged, barely, and aimed his gun. "Double Impact!" Bullets ripped into Devimon, and Hime screamed, launching herself at Beelzebumon."LIGHTNING PAW!" She shouted, attacking him fiercely. Together, Hime and Devimon shot relentless attacks at Beelzebumon, until he was breathing heavily, and bleeding profusely from many wounds."Beelzebumon!" Meg cried, and ran foreward. Devimon smirked, seeing his chance."DEATH CLAW!" He shot at Meg.Her eyes widened in fear and she froze up. "NO!!!" Beelzebumon shouted, and with a single burst of adrenaline, shot between Meg and Devimon. He shouted in pain, as Devimon's claw stuck through his chest. Meg screamed, and blood ran down Devimon's claw as he pulled it out, smirking evilly.

"no.." Meg shook, as Beelzebumon collapsed to the floor. She dropped to him, tears pouring from her eyes." NO!" she screamed, and he coughed up the crimson liquid keeping him alive. Meg watched helplessly as his heart did gravities work, pumping out the only thing keeping him alive." No!" she sobbed, hugging her digimon. "Y-you can't die!" she sobbed. Beelzebumon smiled at her weakly, and touched one claw to her cheek."Apparently I can..." He coughed again, splattering the blood on Meg. She didn't care and sobbed even more."Guess you humans aren't all bad." He laughed."W-whaddya mean." meg sobbed. "Your not a horrible person..."Beelzebumon shuddered."I have to tell you this...I don't care for you as my tamer." Meg's eyes widened, and she shook with sadness."wh-what?!" Beelzebumon smiled weakly."I care for you...as more than that." Her eyes widened even more in realization. "I...I love you.." He said with his last breath, as his body dissolved into data. "I love you too!" Meg cried, but it was futile, as the data could not hear her. She tried to catch it with her hand, but it went through, and blew away in the wind.

Sphinx and Kali stared, not believing it." My lord..' Sphinx whispered, and Kali shook with anger." YOU CHICKEN BASTARD!" She shouted at devimon, and he looked over." what is this?" he asked, when he saw Sphinx and Kali, bristling with anger."YOUR DEATH SENTENCE!" Kali shouted again, whipping out a dagger and shooting at him. Sphinx followed with her gun, her arm glowing and transforming into a large cannon. Kali slashed into his arm, blood spurting out."Corona blaster!" Sphinx shouted, and Kali darted out of the way. Hime shot in between the blast and her master, and was destroyed. Kali ran to Meg, grabbing her by the arm." Come on!" her torn clothes flapped around her ankles and waist, as she booked it out of there, Meg in tow. the two of them ran out of the castle." Follow that data!!" She said, and Meg ran forewards clumsily. Kali scowled." oh suck it up you twit!" she kicked meg inthe back, and Meg's eyes flared. "GET MOVIN!" Kali snapped. Meg nodded, and after smacking her back, followed the trail into the distance.

"Beelzebumon don't leave me!" She sobbed, her legs moving as fast as they could. As if some god had heard her thoughts, the data slowed." Please don't leave." she whispered. " I love you I need you please." she pleaded to the sky, and the data stopped altogether. Meg ran towards it, and her digivice began to glow. The data started to take a form, inching away, She took a flying leap, Digivice in hand. Her hand brushed a strand of data, and it turned solid. In a short matter of seconds, Beelzebumon stood there, void of any wounds. Meg tackled him in a hug, tears of happyness streaming down her face. He froze for a second, and then all his memories flooded back to him. He hugged her tightly, as she sobbed into his chest" I-I thought you were dead!" She hiccuped. He smiled, and tilted her chin so she was looking him in the face."You shouldn't jump to conclusions." he whispered, and pressde his lips against hers. She kissed him back, and his helmet slid off unexpectedly. His silver white hair stood up all over, meeting at spikey points, and Meg smiled into the kiss, tears of joy dripping off her chin.

Sphinx panted, her energy drained. Even after his fight with Lord Beelzebumon, Devimon was still stronger than her. "D-don't give up!" Kali said, also panting as Devimon's black blood dripped off of her dagger, which she held in her mouth, her arms so weak they could hardly reach up. Sphinx struggled to leap at Devimon."D-darkness claws!" She feebly slashed at him, and he dodged easily. Sphinx collapsed face first onto the floor, her body shrinking back to Impmon form. "You despicable bitch." devimon cackled, kicking her in the side. She skidded across the floor, blood dripping from a wound his boot made. Kali slid over, and Sphinx forced herself up. She shook, as she tried to stand up, and Kali stood up with her, blood dripping off of her fingers."You'll pay for that one bitch." She spat venomously, and spat her dagger out of her mouth. From inside her cloak, she pulled out a sword. With a sharp snap, it split into two swords, which she twirled around, and ran at Devimon. He tried to dodge, but she caught him on the arm, and stuck one into his armpit. He screamed and tried to pull it out, but the serated edge hurt him as he did so. She smirked, and shoved the other one through his stomache." THIS IS FOR M'LORD!" She shouted, and Sphinx kicked the dagger to her. She caught it, and plunged it into his chest. Devimon stumbled, coughing up blood. Kali fell back, grinning sadistically.

From behind her, she heard the sound of glass shattering and a cannon charging up. She looked, and shouted with excitement. Meg jumped down from Beelzebumon's shoulders where she had been sitting. Kali jumped up, and snatched Sphinx,running out of the room with her and Meg.

"CORONA DESTROYER!" Beelzebumon's deep voice boomed, and the blast consumed the room, and Devimon. It was over.

Beelzebumon smirked, and pocketed the smoking toy gun.


End file.
